<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daisys fall by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220700">Daisys fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Daisy is sad, Eating Disorders, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, and no one realises, im sorry guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy blames herself for Lincolns death, after he’s gone she’s constantly in pain and she blames herself. She deserves to feel the pain.</p><p>TW:non named eating disorder</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson &amp; Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daisys fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, sorry this is so sad, I might continue if you guys like it<br/>TW: eating disorder (unnamed)<br/>If this could possibly be triggering please stay safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy Johnson didn’t want to be alive anymore. Lincoln had died, and it was her fault. She was the one who was meant to die, not him. Now that it was over and they were back on base she didn’t know what to do or how to cope. Daisy played his death over and over in her head every second of everyday, punishing herself- after all, she deserved to feel the pain.</p><p>He had died two weeks ago, and she was tired. All she wanted was for the noise in her head to stop. It should of been you, its your fault he’s dead, you should just die, no one would care. At the beginning Daisy had thought the voice was the after effects of Hive in her head, but as time went on, she knew it was her own mind telling her things. Around base people gave her pitying glances, soft words which did nothing but make her feel like shit. Coulson was the worst, she couldn’t stand the empathy on his face. How could he not see that it was her fault? She didn’t deserve their pity, their sympathy. She deserved to be locked up and forgotten about.</p><p>The team wouldn’t do anything about it, so Daisy started punishing herself in her own way. It started out small, skipping a meal here or there, but soon turned into a serious problem. The thing is, she enjoyed the pain- craved it, even, after all, she deserved it, at least she thought she did. The first time it happened she swore to herself it wouldn’t happen again. But then one missed meal turned to two, and that turned to a week without eating. She’d only eat an apple when she was on the verge of collapsing- she didn’t want to alert the team, to make herself a bigger problem than she already was. A small part of her knew she needed help, that what she was doing was wrong, but that was drowned out by the voice telling her to stop being such a burden. She listened to it. Lincoln had died. It was her fault and she deserved to feel pain.</p><p>Around base she acted normal, she trained with May, watched movies with Fitzsimmons, and went on recruiting missions with Yoyo. She felt trapped, the pain she was inflicting on herself wasn’t enough, she felt numb and needed to get away. Daisy couldn’t stay at Shield, she would end up hurting more of the people she loved, or even worse, they’d be the ones who died instead of her.</p><p>A month after Lincolns death Daisy saw her opportunity to leave, so she took it. She packed up a few items of clothing and some cash into her duffel bag- she left her gauntlets on the bed, she deserved to feel the pain that came from using her powers. Daisy was scheduled to go on a recruiting misson with Yoyo. The mission required them to split up, but after securing her target she simply never came back to the Quinjet. They looked for her, of course, but they never found her- she was trained well.</p><p>She was no longer Agent Daisy Johnson, that part of her had died with Lincoln. She was now Quake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>